Opposites Attract
by Anubis and Osiris
Summary: Draco is the most popular guy in school, and Harry is far from it. But when they meet for the first time, something sparks between them. Little do they know that they have a whole history together, in another life? Is history doomed to repeat itself, as t
1. Default Chapter

****

Draco Malfoy was the reigning Prince of Hogwart's High. All of the girls' loved him, and al the boys wanted to be his friend.

He strutted down the hallway, and waved to his friends as he passed. He continued to wave at people when he bumped into someone. He was screaming before he knew who he hit.

" Watch where you're going idiot," Draco stooped to pick up his books.

" Sorry," the boy mumbled as he began picking up his books, and looked up at Draco with bright, emerald-green eyes," but you ran into me."

Draco stared into the boy's eyes, and he could've sworn he knew him, even though he had never seen him before.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" Draco asked slowly as he stood up.

" No, I don't think so. You never talk to me or my friends," the boy turned around and walked the opposite direction.

" Wait, what's your name?" Draco called after him.

" Harry Potter."

***********************

Harry made his way to the art, while talking about his encounter with "the Prince" to his friend, Hermoine,

" Okay, so he ran into you?" Hermoine said as she ran a hand through her bushy, brown hair.

" Yeah, and we both dropped our books."

" Did he even say sorry?" Hermoine began to put her books in her locker.

" No, but he did ask for my name," Harry pretended to faint as he grabbed his sketch book and color pencils.

" Maybe he'll talk to you now," Hermoine looked at her friend and smiled, a faraway look in her eyes.

Hermoine had always wanted to be popular, as long as Harry had known her, and she wasn't that bad looking.

(a/n: I know, Hermoine's a little out of character)

But she stuck by her friends, and Harry was all but popular.

" Who knows? Maybe we'll become best friends and have sleepovers," Harry said sarcastically as s he kissed her forehead," Have a good day, Hermi."

" You too, nerd."

Harry walked into the art room, smelling of turpentine and glue. He took his regular table towards the back, and began to draw.

He never knew what he would draw, his hand just took over. He wouldn't know what he was drawing until he was through.

**********************

Draco's mind kept drifting back to Harry, and his beautiful eyes. His shaggy, black hair fell just below his eyes, and his glasses were black-rimmed, and suited him.

" How could I have not meet him," Draco wondered aloud," I know everyone."

" Who don't you know?" Pansy Parkinson, the "head" cheerleader, for more reasons than one, asked as she ran her hand down his chest.

" Tell me more about Harry," Draco took her hand from his chest with a disarming smile.

" Well…he's not popular. He's an artist and he plays guitar. I've heard he sings really good," Pansy batted her eyelashes as she spoke," how come you don't like me anymore?"

" It was just one night."

" But I've loved you since the 6th grade," she said as tears filled her eyes.

" I'm sorry," Draco kissed her cheek,' but I'm not the guy for you,' he walked to his car, and drove home.

***********************

Harry heard the bell ring, but he stayed in the art room anyway, like he usually did. He was putting the finishing touches on the picture he was drawing.

His hand reached for pale yellow, and icy blue. Red for the robes, and gold, for something which he couldn't make out.

He glanced down to see what he was coloring, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was dressed like a King, or rather, a Prince. The drawing was very detailed, like he had been there before.

The he saw something that really freaked him out: he was in it , too.

He was dressed in a long green robe, silver and gold moons glittering on the dark green fabric. He was bowing, as if he had just finished doing a trick.

His eyes drew shut, and a memory began to form inn his mind. The Prince had summoned him, and he felt butterflies forming in his stomach.

Partly because he was nervous about his magic, and partly because he was going to see Prince Draco.

With his pale blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. His lightly tinted pink lips were perfect, but his rank was far from Harry's own.

He walked into the throne room, whose ceiling has been enchanted to look like the sky outside the castle, with stars and clouds.

" Nice job on the ceiling, Harry," Draco smiled as he pointed to the sky.

" Thank you , Prince Draco," he bowed.

" Call me Draco.

" Thank you, Draco," Harry said, surprised at how easily he adjusted to the change.

" Could you meet me in the observatory at midnight?"

" Yes," Harry's lips quivered as he answered.

" Good. See you then, love."

**********************

Harry snapped out of his trance, and looked at his reflection in the window, to find his face flushed.

" That's the last time I will ever eat the school's Jell-O again," Harry picked up his things and left the art room.

**********************

Osiris: So how'd you like it? Read and review please!

Anubis: Or I'll kill you with my godly powers *laughs manically*


	2. Love

Harry gazed up through the telescope on his balcony, trying to figure out which constellation he was looking at, pressing his green framed eye so close, his glasses began to cut into the bridge of his nose as his raven- black hair fluttering in the slight wind.  
  
"They call them 'the runners'," a voice behind him said, as if to read his mind.  
  
He turned and saw Draco standing in the glass threshold.  
  
Draco grinned apologetically, "You father let me in," he shrugged.  
  
"That's my godfather- my parents are dead," Harry said blankly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco shrugged again, gazing into the telescope, "I could never figure out whether they were running to or from something," he met Harry's eyes, "Or someone..."  
  
"Does it really matter?" Harry asked, touching the scope, "Sometimes it's just fun to run..."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Harry leaned over the railing, "Why are you here?"  
  
He shrugged again, "I had a dream that I should come and see you in a tower, and, well, this is the closest thing to a tower I could think of."  
  
"Doesn't mean you're welcome to come."  
  
The blonde turned to face him, running his knuckles down his cheeks, "Why don't you pause in your running and talk with me?"  
  
"Why don't you just walk a little faster?" Harry asked, spun around.  
  
"I am," Draco smiled softly, "That's why I bumped into you today..."  
  
"Real poetic; what kind of cruel joke is this?" Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's no joke," Draco smiled, looking mildly hurt.  
  
"I want you to leave now, okay? You're on a different social level-"  
  
Draco shut him up the only way he knew how- with a kiss, tender, but strong enough to shut him up.  
  
"Draco..." Harry murmured, his voice getting lost in the wind, growing stronger.  
  
He fell into the blond's embrace, kissing him back, their tongues fighting for dominance.  
  
Harry pushed him off, "Leave me alone!" he shoved him back into the house, watching him disappear out the front door.  
  
He saw the the dark eyes and he pressed his own against the eyepiece, hiding his tears.  
  
"Man, he seemed pissed," Sirius said, leaning in the doorway, "Any ideas?"  
  
"No a clue," Harry's voice shook.  
  
"Weird one, he is," Sirius smiled, placing a hand on Harry's shirt, "You can talk to me...That's why I'm here..."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, Siri.."  
  
"Hari...I'm glad you came," the eygptian prince's voice was thick with desire.  
  
"I am too, my pharaoh..." Hari bowed deeply.  
  
"Quit with the royalty, I am yours now..." the blond's lips met harshly with Hari's, pushing him against the wall.  
  
Hari's face flushed a deep red, but returned the kiss with a passion to rival the prince's.  
  
"Hari..." the prince moaned as the magician's hands slid up the pharaoh's garments, feeling his length, touching him gently, roughly, lovingly.  
  
"Hari," his voice was breathy as he felt Hari's tongue on his stomach, trailing its way down to his...  
  
Harry woke up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, his face flushed at his dream.  
  
Sheepishly, he stripped off his boxers, put on a clean one and threw his sheets into the hamper, grabbed clean linens and went back to sleep.  
  
Harry arrived at school, his face flushed from the warm summer morning breeze, "Mornin' Hermione!" he smiled a greeting.  
  
"See any more of this school's reigning prince?"  
  
Harry's voice dropped as did his eyes, "Prince showed up at my house."  
  
"Really?" Hermione's eyebrow lifted, "What'd you talk about?"  
  
"Nothing, really..." Harry shrugged.  
  
"You lie much."  
  
Harry's voice fell more, "He kissed me- said he was following a dream."  
  
"Well, dreams are prophetic," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Really?" Harry pulled her aside, out of the way of a hoarde of students, "I've been having dreams I was a...well...I don't know, but Draco is a prince-"  
  
"Well, he is! He's the prince of this school..."  
  
"I suppose so- look I've gotta get to first, bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Osiris: Sorry it's short, but Anubis is so much better at this than I.  
  
Anubis: rolls her eyes Of course it's short- It's Osiris!  
  
Osiris: Please review! 


End file.
